The Legend of Shiawase Book 1: Avatar
by TheWriteBrosOfficial
Summary: Avatar Korra's death had a huge effect on the world. The tension between benders and non-benders grew larger. Eventually, it lead to war. The Avatar was no more there to keep balance. That is of course until a new Avatar emerged from the depths of war, her name was...Shiawase.


**Hello people of the Avatar fandom, welcome to the fake sequel of The Legend of Korra. Enjoy!**

**Note: The story is a bit darker than the original series; it shall portray some mature themes. By the way, NO LEMONS.**

**Disclaimer: TheWrightBros do not own Avatar; we only own our own characters.**

Book 1: Avatar

Chapter 1: The beginning

Earth

Fire

Air

Water…

A few years have passed since benders were able to live in peace. Ever since Avatar Korra's death the world of benders has been oppressed by the technological advancements of non-benders. The Avatar was supposed to keep balance between both camps but he disappeared. Without the Avatar, the world has gone into chaos…

**Republic City-Air Temple Island**

"ALL RIGHT YOU GIRLS!" said the Lieutenant, his loud voice booming in my head. "You have all been called today to reclaim official BENDER TERRITORY from Sato Industries! Some of you may die but just know you'll die fighting for a good cause. ALL HAIL THE FIRE NATION!"

"ALL HAIL THE FIRE NATION!" the soldiers exclaimed. They all looked so happy. Come on, you were forced to do this bullshit, it's not like we'd win this. It was a lost cause.

"YOU GIRL, WITH THE RED HAIR!" the Lieutenant boomed. "Why are you not saluting?"

"My name is Shiawase, sir," I said. "This is a lost cause, sir." The soldiers looked at me with surprised look on their faces, even the lieutenant.

"SWEET MOTHER OF TERESSA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENTZ, look at this chick!" shouted the lieutenant. "She thinks she's boss, doesn't she?" He grabbed my head and picked me up, it hurt. "Well, it's not my fault you're here, is it?"

"Actually it is," I replied. "I mean you literally pointed at me and some guards took me on this shitty helicopter, now I'm here."

"Well," he seemed at a loss of words and dropped me down on my seat. The soldiers diverted their attention to the plan on the board.

"_Smooth _move, Shiawase," my friend Shinpachi said.

"I know right," I replied.

"After this we'll have to deal with a hundred pushups," he said with a crying voice. That is _if _we survive, I thought.

"YOU HEARD THAT GIRLS!" the Lieutenant screamed, stop being sexist. "WE MAY NOW PROCEED TO THE DROP ZONE! GO!"

We got up from our seats and proceeded to the cargo bay. We picked up parachutes from the side and waited for the door to open. When it did we were hit by a violent blast of wind.

"GOOD LUCK SOLDIERS!" the lieutenant screamed through the loud wind. He then jumped out of the plane. Before I jumped I caught the sight of armored air bison, courtesy of the air nation. Suddenly an air bison that was descending got shot, pretty soon, more of them got blasted out of the air. I managed to dodge some armor remnants and I activated my parachute. I managed to land safely. Some Dragonflies were killing my comrades but luckily Shinpachi survived, pretty soon some of our comrades joined us just in time as rows of Sato industry soldiers appeared and loaded their guns. Luckily there was an earth-bender who raised a wall of concrete to defend us from the oncoming bullets. He then made a punching gesture and a large part of the wall broke away and hit those soldiers.

"Let's go," the earth-bender said and apparently took leadership. The rest of the group followed but before I continued I needed to get a good look of my surroundings. We happened to be at the dock. There was plenty of water around, if only we had water-benders, too bad they decided to protect their tribes. Some of our shoulders managed to land on the beach but some of the Sato soldiers intercepted them.

"Hey, Shiawase, you coming?" Shinpachi asked. I had no choice but to follow.

The rest of the trip was easy. They were almost no soldiers, probably protecting Yami who was signing a contract of retreat with that old nomad who ran this whole island. Suddenly a wall of soldiers appeared out of nowhere and steadied their guns. The earth-bender raised a wall but I decided to take matters in my own hands. I jumped over the wall and started, well, fire-bending. I created a pillar of flame at one soldier. The soldiers started firing but luckily that earth-bender created a wall to protect us.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he screamed.

"What if I am?" I replied.

"You lose your life," said a girl who seemed to stand out. She had black hair and a lazy gaze. "And you do know how much that sucks? Right?"

"Well we all are going to die anyway," I said. "Might as well die with a bang." They all kept quiet after that.

"Hey, I have an idea," Shinpachi said. "You, Shinkoku." Shinpachi pointed at the earth-bender. "Raise up a boulder. Shiawase and I will ignite it with flames."

"That's a good idea," Shinkoku said. He took a deep breath and broke of some of the wall. Shinpachi and I ignited the boulder and Shinkoku sent it to the wall of soldiers. We then ran straight ahead into the place where the treaty was being signed.

When we entered the building, there were a lot of guards, now it was time to go full on rage mode. I sent balls of fire at them. One of them was about to shoot me but a boulder crushed him. We crashed through waves of soldiers and finally reached the room where the treaty was being signed. Unfortunately, we were late. The air nomad had a sad expression on her face, meanwhile, Yami, that little bitch of a leader had a triumphant smile. She turned and I looked into her regal black eyes. Her jet black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a tuxedo like this was everyday business.

"Ah, by what you seem to be wearing," Yami started. "You are a fire nation soldier. I thought this was none of your business."

"The king had other thoughts," I said, rage seething through my body. She was the one who ordered my parents to be killed, what else should I feel?

"Well, the treaty is signed, now you may scoot off to your island until I declare war against your nation," she said as if it were an everyday thing. Well to her, I guess it is.

"I'm sorry," the nomad said, tears falling from her eyes. "I had no choice."

"No one blames you," Shinkoku said. "I'm pretty sure you were forced." His tone was dark.

"Well, it seems my business here is done," Yami stood up, and started walking towards the exit. "I'll take my leave." I stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere," I said, I sent flurries of flames at her, it broke the glass and the pillars and whatever was in the room but I didn't care, I wanted Yami dead. When the smoke cleared, she was still alive. Did she invent something to block all those flames? Her bodyguards were lying on the floor. The nomad seemed fine.

"That's really bad behavior for a girl your age," Yami said. "I need to teach you manners and suffering will be your teacher." She picked up her suitcase and opened it. She took a glove and charged at me, I had no time to react, her movements were nearly inhumane and she shocked me in the stomach. I screamed in agony and lost some lunch. She constantly shocked me with that glove and landed a kick on my head. I fell to the floor, my vision blackening.

"Anyone want to end up like the heroine on the floor?" Yami shouted. "Be my guest!"

"SHIAWASE!" Shinpachi screamed and ran for me. I wanted to tell him to stop, if only I had enough power…

Yami stepped in front of him and shocked him in the stomach. She had another tool in her hand. A gun.

"STOP YOU BITCH!" Shinkoku screamed. Suddenly I heard a gunshot.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed this, a review would be greatly appreciated, and you are remotely interested be sure to follow and fave. TWB OUT!**


End file.
